


Yesterday's Rain

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Finally allowing his body to react the way he always wanted to react to her, he couldn't help but clear his throat as he came all the way into the bedroom.  She turned and smiled at him.





	Yesterday's Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Yesterday's Rain**

**by:** Vega 

**Character(s):** CJ Gregg  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Simon  
**Category(s):** General  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** God almighty I wish Simon were mine. The things I'd do to him ... wait. Wrong fantasy. No, I do wish Simon and CJ were mine. But, since they aren't, I'm borrowing them. They're gonna get dirty, but I promise they'll take a bath before they go home. I, unfortunately, don't get any money for them getting dirty. Or clean for that matter.   
**Summary:** Finally allowing his body to react the way he always wanted to react to her, he couldn't help but clear his throat as he came all the way into the bedroom. She turned and smiled at him.  
**Spoiler:** 3-22 "Posse Comitatus"  
**Written:** 2006-04-08  
**Author's Note:** This is number 1 in the **Romeo and Juliet** series. A/N: I've never written a story where Simon wasn't shot. I hate breaking away from canon like that. But, I miss Simon and now that the show is ending, I'm feeling my A/U radar kicking in. 

**There was just this breath of air between us, and I couldn't breathe.**  
~ _Breathe_ by Lennon, appears on _5:30 Saturday Morning_

**Chapter One: Yesterday's Rain**

Simon Donovan had never been quite so mesmerized in his entire life. CJ Cregg walked toward him with a smile on her face, her wrap tightly around her shoulders, the wind blowing her hair back, and a sparkle in her eyes that he knew was meant just for him. He greeted her with a kiss, cutting straight through any hesitation either of them had. 

"You made it," she whispered as their lips broke apart. "I heard you were involved in a shooting?" 

"We'll talk about that later. But I'm here." He chuckled. "Just in time to escort you over to those limousines over there and watch the motorcade ride off toward the airport." 

CJ giggled, but his lips touching hers again cut off her response. "About that drink?" She whispered when they broke for air. 

"I'm on the plane with you." He smiled. "And if you want, I'll -" he cut himself off from inviting himself to drive her home. He didn't want to be presumptuous. 

"You'll drive me home?" CJ smiled at him, "It's okay to assume, you know. At least, in that case." 

"CJ, I ..." 

"Just for a drink, Mr. Donovan." She winked as he took her arm and walked her back over to the motorcade. He was free of responsibility now, and didn't care who was watching as he placed a kiss to her cheek before she slid into the waiting car. When he turned around, he could see Ron's smirk underneath the raised eyebrow and he waved his boss off his back. He knew there would be formal questions later about protocol, but right now, he was off duty and on a presidential plane, a woman waited for him. This was a great job. 

*** 

"Are you going to tell me about the shooting?" CJ handed over the club soda before settling down on the couch, facing him, the skirt of her dress spooling out around her legs. 

"An armed robbery. I walked into the middle of it looking for a Milky Way bar and a rose." He touched her cheek again. "Sorry." 

"Hey," she caught his hand against her face. "Don't apologize for coming out of that alive. When I heard about the shooting, all I could think was that you were dead and this whole thing had been a nasty joke played on me by the powers that be." 

"No, CJ," he kissed her again, "No joke. I'm right here." 

The drinks ended up on the coffee table, and Simon on top of CJ as the kiss continued. Weeks of teasing each other, of wanting each other, and now, they had this time together. "Come upstairs, Simon," she whispered. 

"Are you sure?" His hand traced down her body and settled on her hip. 

"As long as you don't walk away thinking I'm easy." She chuckled softly. 

"Who says I'm going to walk away from you?" Simon looked into her eyes and knew that this was more than their own physical need for each other, she needed to feel alive again, to feel free, and he needed to know that he could touch her and she wouldn't disappear. So he kissed her again, answering her question, and only pulled back long enough for her to stand up and lead him into her bedroom. 

Before him stood the Venus herself, framed only by the soft, rosy light of the bedroom lamp. He leaned in her doorway, holding his breath as she reached behind herself to unzip the gown. CJ's fingers toyed with the zipper before it slid down and he watched in awe as the black Vera Wang opened seductively, exposing her back all the way down to her hips. Finally allowing his body to react the way he always wanted to react to her, he couldn't help but clear his throat as he came all the way into the bedroom. She turned and smiled at him. She stood before him, a vision of perfect beauty, and slowly, the black silk couture gown slipped down, exposing her breasts, her perfect stomach, her hips, the scrap of lace she wore as underwear, and those perfect, perfect legs - legs that were encased in sheer black thigh highs that were topped with inches of lace and seemed to be held up by sheer force of will. "God..." he wasn't the most articulate man in the world, but he had some game, and CJ took all the words from his mind. The smile on her face as she watched him watch her was enough to send him into orbit and he couldn't help but shift a bit - his tuxedo was getting tighter and tighter. "You are exquisite." Even though she blushed at the compliment, he could see the confidence the words gave her as she stepped out of the dress and walked toward him. He came to meet her, shedding his jacket as he did, and wrapped his arms around her mostly naked body. "Can I be honest for a minute?" 

"Please." She ran her fingertips down his chest before she started work on his bow tie. 

"I've wanted to see you like this since I first laid eyes on you." 

"And when was that?" CJ tugged the tie free and started work on his shirt buttons. 

"When I first joined the president's detail. I almost requested reassignment when Ron put me in charge of your detail, but I decided I wanted to be the one responsible for you." 

"So you've got a hero complex, hmm?" She laughed and leaned in, nibbling at his ear. 

"Only for you." His fingers moved down her spine. Suddenly he wanted to touch every inch of her, to taste everything there was to taste, and to hear every sound she could make. He'd been dreaming of this moment for a very long time, and the rush of the shooting tonight only heightened his most primitive desires. He was man, she was woman, and it was what was supposed to happen. The same process in the brain fueled adrenaline and desire, and when their lips touched again, gentle at first but exploding into passion as soon as their tongues met, he gave way to the instincts he always kept in perfect control. He dominated her, dressed as he was, naked as she was, strong as he was compared to her. Proving now, as she had the whole time he'd protected her, that she wasn't weak, she met his passion head on and drove it an even higher peak. Her taste made him heady, needy, and when her own wandering hands stroked him through his pants, he took complete control of the situation. 

She was the perfect height to pick up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and the strength she possessed allowed her to easily balance herself against his body as he walked over to the bed. After depositing her, he knelt before her and slowly finished undressing her. As sexy as it was to take her as she was, to just push those panties aside, he'd leave the thigh high and heel fantasies for another night. He needed to feel all of this woman. She helped him tug his clothes off as best she could, but he liked her leaning back on the bed, propped up on her elbows, her legs spread so that he could see everything. "Exquisite." He whispered again, before licking his way up her thighs and then taking her completely with his mouth. 

The first kiss covered all of her, and CJ fell back, her hands going to her hair. And then he started nibbling. First his lips and then his teeth as he made love to her with his mouth. His hands held her open, completely, for his mouth and there wasn't a place his tongue didn't touch. When she felt him push inside her, licking and tasting, she arched against his face and it took everything she had to not clamp her legs around his ears as she came. But his shoulders kept her legs apart and he kept kissing and sucking and tasting until she'd somehow managed to catch her breath. 

"God..." CJ couldn't control the tears that came from her eyes or the sobs that choked her throat. Never in her life had she been touched so lovingly, so thoroughly, so unselfishly. Never in her life had she felt so vulnerable, yet protected. And suddenly, the emotions of the past few weeks crashed into her and her slight sniffles became full sobs - to the point where Simon started to worry. 

"CJ?" He whispered, moving up to lie with her on the bed. "CJ, are you all right?" 

"I..." through her tears, she reached up to touch his face. "You're amazing. I haven't felt this ... is it wrong to say safe? In a long time." 

"Why would it be wrong to say safe?" Gently, he brushed the tears away. 

"Because we met because you were protecting me. You're supposed to keep me safe." There was more she wanted to say, but her brain wouldn't piece it together without making her sound like an idiot. 

"I want to keep you safe." His hands caressed her and he bent to kiss away some of the tears that still came from her eyes. "And I want to make love with you." It was easier to say those words than to tell her that he'd been falling in love with her since she'd first called him Agent Sunshine. 

CJ smiled, her tears subsiding, and reached down to help him finish undressing. When he rejoined her on the bed, her hand rested on his chest as she examined every inch of his perfectly toned body. "Talk about exquisite." It was Simon's turn to blush, but he just gathered her close and kissed her again. CJ's hands started to roam, and soon his tongue was thrusting into her mouth the way he thrust into her hand. And somehow, CJ knew the exact moment to stop before he came all over her, and she scooted back a bit on the bed, understanding that they both needed him on top of her right now - he still needed to be the one in control, to be the one still protecting her, and she still needed his protection. 

"Do I need anything?" He whispered, wanting desperately to not use a condom, to feel all of her, but needing to respect her. 

"It's covered," she arched up against him. "So to speak." She didn't want any barrier between them either and their eyes never lost contact as he slid into her body. They stilled for just a minute, adjusting to the feel of being so connected, before he started thrusting, low, shallow thrusts at first, before passion completely overruled everything else and they were crashing together at explosive speed. He felt her coming, watched her eyes roll back, and he kissed her again, needing to be completely connected as they flew over the edge together. 

*** 

"I've been in this bedroom a hundred times," Simon said as they snuggled together once they regained mobility, "but I never imagined this comforter was this comfortable." 

CJ giggled and curled up against him, resting her head over his heart. "My mother made it for me. She was sick and homebound so she started sewing. Most of my comforters and quilts are from her." 

"That's..." he sighed, "is it good to say wonderful? I mean, she was sick and..." 

"It's a wonderful reminder of her." CJ smiled at him, but there was doubt behind her eyes. She wanted him to want to stay, she wanted him to want to come back tomorrow night, she didn't want what had just happened between them to be a one-time thing that acted as a release for the tension they'd felt while he protected her. 

"What is it?" Simon stroked her cheek. Now that the walls of protection had come tumbling down, he could read everything in her eyes, but he wanted her to say the words aloud. He wanted her to want him to stay, and to come back again. 

"How are you getting to work tomorrow?" 

He chuckled, "Does being Press Secretary mean that you can't ask a direct question?" 

"That was a pretty direct question." 

"What you meant to ask is, 'will you stay the night? And will things be weird in the morning?'" 

"Really?" She laughed and snuggled closer, draping a long leg around his. He trapped the leg between his knees and slid one hand down to stroke at her curls. 

"Yes." 

"And what are the answers, Special Agent Mind Reader?" 

"Of course I'll stay." He kissed her softly. "And I don't want things to be weird." He moved his lips to her neck and his fingers back between her folds. "And I want to see you again. I like you." He nibbled at the spot on her neck he'd discovered, the spot that made her gasp and her legs open and the hair stand up on her arms. "I more than like you," he whispered. 

Her fingers gripped his shoulders while his fingers made love to her. "God, Simon..." she whimpered, "When you put it like that..." 

He chuckled and kissed her softly. 

*** 

He woke to the sound of the rain. Just as predicted, the storm had come down from New York and settled over the Potomac. Forecasters promised at least three days of rain while the storm wrestled with something or other over the Atlantic. He wasn't a meteorologist, he didn't know the terms. He only knew that it meant the soft sound of the droplets stoking against the pane and a gray, romantic morning with a woman was falling in love with. 

CJ stirred against his chest and he looked down, watching her adjust herself. She rolled over, seeking the soft comfort of her pillows, but nestled her body back against his, and he complied, moving so that he could spoon tightly against her. The soft sigh of contentment that escaped her lips moved him in ways he didn't know he could be moved. He'd known of her for years, but only known her a few weeks, and he didn't know what he'd do without her in his life. His fingertips danced down her arms, raising goose bumps, and he watched the smile come to her face as he brought her from slumber. 

"What do you want, Agent Sunshine?" CJ rolled back over and looked up at him, happily draping her long arms around his neck. "Cause if you're up for more," she laughed, "I'm right there with you. But you'll need to explain to my boss why I can't walk tomorrow." 

Simon laughed and leaned over to kiss a sensitive spot behind her ear. "I really didn't mean to wake you. Okay," he chuckled when she raised an eyebrow at him. "I did. But not for that reason." CJ smirked but reached down to grasp him so he rolled her completely onto her back. "But now that you're up ..." 

CJ spread her legs completely for him and he moved to settle against her, pressing teasingly against her opening. "You really caught the guy?" She asked when their eyes met again. 

"Yeah," he stroked her cheek. "You're safe now, CJ." 

"I don't feel it ... I mean ..." 

"You will." 

"I will when I walk the halls alone? Or when I got outside without you? Or when I drive my car, God, my car. What about when I'm out with Hogan? How will I feel safe?" 

Simon just stroked her body, caressing gently, before he bent to kiss her neck. "I can't answer that, CJ," he murmured, "but you'll feel safe again." 

She whimpered under his touch before moving so that she could roll them and settle on top. It was her turn to be in control, and she dominated completely, bringing both of them to a powerful, simultaneous climax that left them both gasping for air. Their bodies still joined, Simon reached up to pull CJ down against his chest and he held her there, safe, secure, and equal. 

*** 

CJ woke to the smell of fresh coffee and eggs. She stirred and rolled over to find Simon standing in the doorway, smiling at her. "What time is it?" She sat up, not liking that he'd left the bed and she hadn't noticed. 

"Just after six. I didn't want to wake you until the last possible minute." 

"Do I smell real breakfast?" The sheet fell and she almost grabbed for it, but when Simon just smiled at her naked form, she left it at her waist. 

"Yeah. I borrowed your car, hope you don't mind." 

"You guys put it back together?" She laughed. 

"After they caught the guy last night, I had the detail do it. It's running like new. She's a sweet ride." He grinned and teased. "Move that sheet so I can see more of you." 

Laughing, she complied and stretched out on the bed. "You didn't see enough last night?" 

"I don't think I could ever see enough." He wanted to walk over to the bed and take her all over again, but they both had to be at work. When CJ blushed at his comment, he only smiled. "I went to my apartment for a change of clothes and then stopped at that twenty-four hour grocer that's not far. They had fresh strawberries and I know you like them." 

"I do." Realizing that she was going to get no where this morning by trying to tempt him back to bed, CJ reached for her robe and pulled it on. Simon's disappointment was evident as she covered her body. "I'll come down and eat first." When he reached for her hand, she melted. "It's not weird, is it?" 

"No." They kissed softly. He tasted of crest and smelled of old spice. "Come on and eat. And then you can drive me to work. I get reassigned today." 

"Hopefully to something not dangerous." She smiled. 

"I've requested something close to you, I'll stand in the hallway outside the Oval if I have to." Simon peeked inside her robe. Unable to control himself, and for once liking the feeling, he pushed the fabric open and bent to kiss her breasts. When CJ's hand slipped into his hair and held him right where he was, they both knew they'd be late for work. 

To Be Continued ... 

Copyright March 2006 


End file.
